finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Fortress Ashe was set to appear. Two outfits were designed for her, and are less revealing variants of her original ''Final Fantasy XII outfit. Since she wears in a headdress similar to the one worn by King Raminas in one of the two designs, Ashe was likely to be a slightly older queen at this point in Ivalice history. Ashe was to be a major character where an ancient sea king who would try to take over Ivalice once every 10,000 years would have targeted her for the deeds of her ancestors who had slain the sea king during his last crusade. Seeking revenge, the resurrected king would have sent his marine armies to invade the lands with only the magickal fortress standing in their way with Basch, as the main character, leading the defense of the fortress. Ashe, now an experienced queen many years unto her reign, would have been one of the first allies to help him on his quest. There was planned to be a romance between the two at the beginning, but it was planned to deteriorate with the two drifting apart and Ashe falling in love with Larsa instead. ''Final Fantasy XIV Ashe and Rasler were part of the backstory of Dalmasca, which fell 30 years ago to the Garlean Empire. The two were twins in the royal family but both ended up dead. A side conversation reveals that there is someone claiming to be Ashe leading a rebellion based out of the tunnels beneath the fallen city, but is unlikely to be her as not only was her death confirmed by Ba'Gamnan, who was a Fusileer assigned to protect her, but the fact she would be over 50 years old by current events. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Ashe appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Ashe appears as an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Scarlet Crystal Shards. Ashe's skillset resembles that of the Red Mage; she has good magic for offense, defense, and recovery, as well as further increasing her own agility. Players must choose what direction to take Ashe towards, thanks to her versatile abilities. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Ashe is a playable character and can be unlocked by collecting Orange Crystal Shards. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Ashe appears as a playable character. PFF Ashe Illust.png|Ashe's illustration. PFF Ashe.png|Ashe's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ashe is a summonable Legend depicted in her ''Final Fantasy XII outfit. Her abilities are Northswain's Glow, Heaven's Wrath, Ardor, Dark and Maelstrom's Bolt. Her EX abilities are Ardor and Heaven's Wrath. She is first introduced as a reward from an invitation event. Her abilities and summon stone are obtained from inviting a certain number of friends to play Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Strike. ;Ability Cards FFAB Northswain's Glow - Ashe R.png|Northswain's Glow ®. FFAB Northswain's Glow - Ashe R+.png|Northswain's Glow (R+). FFAB Balance - Ashe SR.png|Balance (SR). FFAB Bio - Ashe SR.png|Bio (SR). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe SR.png|Heaven's Wrath (SR). FFAB Pyrotechnics - Ashe SR.png|Pyrotechnics (SR). FFAB Balance - Ashe SR+.png|Balance (SR+). FFAB Bio - Ashe SR+.png|Bio (SR+). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe SR+.png|Heaven's Wrath (SR+). FFAB Pyrotechnics - Ashe SR+.png|Pyrotechnics (SR+). FFAB Aero - Ashe SSR.png|Aero (SSR). FFAB Blizzara - Ashe SSR.png|Blizzara (SSR). FFAB Dark - Ashe SSR.png|Dark (SSR). FFAB Maelstrom's Bolt - Ashe SSR.png|Maelstrom's Bolt (SSR). FFAB Shock - Ashe SSR.png|Shock (SSR). FFAB Aero - Ashe SSR+.png|Aero (SSR+). FFAB Blizzara - Ashe SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Dark - Ashe SSR+.png|Dark (SSR+). FFAB Maelstrom's Bolt - Ashe SSR+.png|Maelstrom's Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Shock - Ashe SSR+.png|Shock (SSR+). FFAB Ardor - Ashe UR.png|Ardor (UR). FFAB Eschaton - Ashe UR.png|Eschaton (UR). FFAB Scathe - Ashe UR.png|Scathe (UR). FFAB Scourge - Ashe UR.png|Scourge (UR). FFAB Eschaton - Ashe UR+.png|Eschaton (UR+). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe UR+.png|Heaven's Wrath (UR+). FFAB Maelstrom's Bolt - Ashe UR+.png|Maelstrom's Bolt (UR+). FFAB Scathe - Ashe UR+.png|Scathe (UR+). ;Legend Cards Maelstroms Bolt Brigade.png|Maelstrom's Bolt (Summon). FFAB Balance - Ashe Legend SR.png|Balance (SR). FFAB Shock - Ashe Legend SR.png|Shock (SR). FFAB Balance - Ashe Legend SR+.png|Balance (SR+). FFAB Shock - Ashe Legend SR+.png|Shock (SR+). FFAB Aeroga - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Heaven's Wrath (SSR). FFAB Pyrotechnics - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Pyrotechnics (SSR). FFAB Maelstrom's Bolt - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Maelstrom's Bolt (SSR). FFAB Northswain's Glow - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Northswain's Glow (SSR). FFAB Northswain's Glow - Ashe Legend SSR 2.png|Northswain's Glow (SSR). FFAB Shock - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Shock (SSR). FFAB Aeroga - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Heaven's Wrath (SSR+). FFAB Maelstrom's Bolt - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Maelstrom's Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Northswain's Glow - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Northswain's Glow (SSR+). FFAB Northswain's Glow - Ashe Legend SSR+ 2.png|Northswain's Glow (SSR+). FFAB Pyrotechnics - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Pyrotechnics (SSR+). FFAB Shock - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Shock (SSR+). FFAB Ardor - Ashe Legend UR.png|Ardor (UR). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe Legend UR.png|Heaven's Wrath (UR). FFAB Maelstrom's Bolt - Ashe Legend UR.png|Maelstrom's Bolt (UR). FFAB Eschaton - Ashe Legend UR+.png|Eschaton (UR+). FFAB Heaven's Wrath - Ashe Legend UR+.png|Heaven's Wrath (UR+). FFAB Scathe - Ashe Legend UR+.png|Scathe (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF12 Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF12 Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Ashe is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content. She uses the Northswain's Glow ability during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Ashe appears as a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Kingdom Reborn - The Blood Royal as the First Time Reward for completing the event's ''Leviathan Interior stage on the Classic difficulty. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 532 Ashe.png|★4 Ashe. FFBE 533 Ashe.png|★5 Ashe. FFBE 534 Ashe.png|★6 Ashe. FFBE Ashe animation.gif| FFBE Ashe animation2.gif| FFBE Ashe animation3.gif| FFBE Ashe animation4.gif| FFBE Ashe animation5.gif| FFBE Ashe animation6.gif| FFBE Ashe animation7.gif| FFBE Ashe animation8.gif| FFBE Ashe animation9.gif| Final Fantasy World Wide Words Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ashe appears on water-elemental cards. AsheTradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Ashe's promotional poster. Ashe2TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Ashe's official render. Ashe TCG.png|Trading card of Ashe's ''Revenant Wings art. Ashe PR TCG.png|Trading card of Ashe's Theatrhythm art. 4-043U.jpg|Ashe appears on Balthier's card. Guest appearances ''Itadaki Street'' Ashe appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, which was released before Final Fantasy XII, alongside Vaan. Ashe also appears along with the other five main characters of Final Fantasy XII in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. It was released prior to Final Fantasy XII. Itadaki-Ashe.png|Artwork ItagakiStashe.png|''Itadaki Street Special''. Itadaki-Ashe2.png|Ashe in Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki-AshePortrait.png|''Itadaki Street Mobile''. References Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy XII Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade